Charmed and Dangerous
by AwesomePlasmaFanTasma
Summary: The Pretty Committee may be gone and married, but their kids are back and...Charmed and Dangerous.


Charmed and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

Charmed and Dangerous is the name of clique in this story. It is like I'm showing Lisi that we love her titles.

**Onto Chapter 1**

Brairwood-Octavian Country Day

The Front Lawn

Monday, September 3rd

7: 15 A.M.

Ariel Harrington hated the smell of dew at seven fifteen in morning; she could bear it at eight, but nawt seven fifteen. She had to get up and five-thirty just to get ready and ride with her driver, Carl, for forty-five minutes on a Westchester freeway. And the deserted campus of BOCD was nawt looking to friendly as she made her way through the d-ew in her new Miu Miu strappy-wedges.

Daria Hotz was already standing under the oak, wearing a yummy Banana Republic oxford, Theory blazer-vest, and dark-wash Sevens. As always, she was smiling and messing with her BlackBerry. Her pin-straight (thanks God for Japanese perms) hair covered her heart shaped face and her dad's thick, red lips.

"Have you heard from Chloe. Or even Lauren?" Ariel spritzed some more perfume on her neck, then shoved it back into her Marc Jacobs tote.

Daria nodded, "Lauren just IM'd me, she'll be in five." She looked back at her phone. "Nothing from Chlo yet, though." She shrugged, returning to her BlackBerry.

_For an Alpha, Chloe is really starting to piss me off with her lateness_, Ariel snapped mentally. So what if Chloe Crane was the prettiest girl at the (new!) BOCD? She was always late for meetings. And even making dramatic entrances get old. Ariel sigh-tapped her thigh_, but getting hair straighter than a Japanese perm must be hard._

"Is Chloe here yet? Will she know that I'm late?" Lauren Solomon squeezed her sandy-blond hair, letting the excess water fall onto the d-ew-y grass at her feet. She widened her aqua-colored eyes at the horror of possibly making her Alpha mad.

"Nooooo." Daria looked up, shoving her phone into her breast pocket. "Chloe always wants an entrance, even if no one's here." She scanned the campus with her blue eyes. A freak gust of wind blew can of Red Bull down the sidewalk.

A tan Range Rover pulled up to the drive. Almost immediately, a girl with pin-straight black hair stepped out. She was sporting a white, bib-front Chloe dress with black tights and white wedges. Her hair was pulled back by a white headband and she carried a black Prada Fiary bag. Bangles clanked together as she Alpha-walked towards her friends with her chin held high.

"Sorry, my outfit took a little bit longer than expected," Chloe finger-brushed her mid-back length maine with her freshly French manicured hand. "It's so good to see youuuuuuu!" She threw out her hands, waiting for the group hug that was soon to follow.

"WE MISSSSEDDDD YOUUUUUU!" The other three cooed, almost glomp-tackling their friend. They all giggled.

"Okay! We have tee-minus fifteen minutes until more people start arriving." Chloe backed out of the hug, assuming her Alpha-tude almost immediately. "Wardrobe check!"

Ariel, without another commanding word, stepped up first twirling in spot.

"Wearing a Alice + Olivia mini-dress with matching tights and the new Miu Miu wedges is Ariel Harrington. Her red hair has been curled to frame her face, and her makeup looks wonderful. To add a cute touch to her hair, she had straightened her bangs and pulled them aside with three bobby-pins." The other girls clapped while Chloe deliberated. "Nine point three."

The girls clapped again. Daria stood up next. "Daria Hotz, everyone-" She paused while the girls clapped. "She is wearing a yummy-yummy Banana Republic oxford under a denim Theory blazer-vest with dark-wash Sevens tucked into Chloe- extra points for that- boots. Her hair is perfectly straight, and her makeup is totally flawless." She paused for another clap-deliberation session. "Nine point six."

Daria Oscar-gasped, and let Lauren step up next. "Lauren Solomon is looking extra-bee-you-tea-full in a Lucky tunic and Rock and Republuc jeans. On her feet are Steve Madden flats. Her hair is moosed and schrunched- nine point five."

The girls clapped again. Chloe nodded to Ariel, who nodded back.

"Chloe- our be-luved Alpha- is looking wonderful today in a Chloe bib-front dress, tights, and Chloe wedges; her hair is pulled back by a white headband, and her bangles add a nice touch," Ariel announced. "Nine point nine!" Chloe gasped-thanked the rest of the Charmed & Dangerous girls.

BOCD

Outside the refectory

Monday, September 3rd

7:50 a.m.

"I can here the Buuuuurrrrnnsss," Daria hissed, pressing her ear against the icy-glass door. "Any second now..."

Chloe ach-hemed, directing all the attention towards here. "To the beat of 'Meet Me Halfway' by the Black Eyed Peas. Start at the chours-_ 'Meet me halfway, here at the borderline-_ you get it." The stood in a line, finger-combing until Chloe started counting them in, "Five, six, sev-hun, aye-eet!" She pushed open the door with enough force to command all the attention of the entire refectory (cafe was so OCD pre-BOCD, then OCD, then BOCD ah-gain).

Many of the girls in the room gushed at the Charmed & Dangerous's outfits (Chloe color coordination; Ariel's dress; Daria's trendy-nerd chic; Lauren's comfy style) as they walked towards table sixteen. Unlike when their mom's tried it, Principal Burns didn't sigh impatiently into the mic; she waited. Finally. Someone saw their Alpha potential. It was just a matter of time.

They took their seats and Principal Burns finally went on. "And I hope that you all have a wonderful here! Enjoy your breakfast" The rest of the cafeteria clapped as Principal Burns walked away, smiling.

A table away, Kenzi Baxter snorted.

"What, Ken-see?" Chloe snapped, knowing very well that the snort was directed at her.

"It's just sooooooo funny-" Kenzi started, but her twin, Devlin cut her off.

"Be nice," He narrowed his eyes, then wink-flirted at Lauren, who promptly turned a shade of pink.

Charmed and Dangerous giggled, causing Lauren to slide further down into her seat to hide herself. "OhmuhBillbong!"

BOCD

The Refectory (Table sixteen)

Monday, September 3

12:34 p.m.

"I have every class with Devlin. Every. Damn. One." Lauren sighed, earning consoling looks from the rest of the girls. "Why do we have to be effin' co-ed?"

"We've changed out school name, like, twenty times, why would it hurt now?" Daria shrugged, dumping fat-free ranch on her salad.

Too true. After OCD became BOCD for the first time, the administrative bored thought it would be a good idea to turn into a completely co-ed school; it's final name being Briarwood-Octavian Country day. Since about six years ago, the girls and guys have been meshed together with only a few being happy about it.

"At least one of these guys are fawning over you," Ariel side-glanced at Nick Plovert, who squirted ketchup on a passing band nerd. "I have flirted with Nick all day and still nothing."

"Nick? Really?" Chloe set her tray of sushi down, then slid into her seat. "I've known him since he was three, and I hate your taste in guys."

"That bad?"

"Yes. That bad." Chloe nodded grimly. Lauren agree-nodded, being the only other one who had been in Westchester since birth.

Nick walked by, Ariel swooned, fanning herself with a BOCD napkin from the holder.

"_LBR alert_," Chloe fake-coughed.

Ariel dropped her napkin, "Where?"

"At this table," Daria cackled, throwing her head back. She high-fived Lauren.

Ariel huffed, but she knew she totally diserved it. She nodded, showing the girls that she understood completely. Chloe nodded back approvingly.

Daria stood up, checking her watch, "I've got announcements. Brb lay-dees." She walked out of the ref and into a small booth.

Daria didn't particularly enjoy doing the announcements, but she wanted to try it for her mother's sake. She picked up a stack of papers, shuffled them, and focused on the tiny camera with Braden Ryans, a transplant from LA, behind it. Daria finger-combed her hair, then checked her makeup while Braden started the countdown.

"Five...four...three...two..." He pointed to Daria, who tossed her Sephora compact under the desk and smiled.

"Hello BOCD. Welcome to another fantastic new year! For any of you sixth graders or new students, I'm Daria Hotz, here to bring you the latest announcements and news!" She paused, then shuffled her papers again for effect. "Tomahawks and Sirens try-outs will be Friday. Tomahawks will begin at three, and the Sirens at five- which leads me to announce the captains, since they couldn't decide last year." She giggled. "Leading our Tomahawks to victory will be...Devlin Baxter." She paused, and could clearly hear the boys cheering for Devlin the ref. "And leading our Sirens to another perfect season: Lauren Solomon! Congradulations to the both of you! You can sign up for these and many more extra curriculars in the front lobby!" She paused again, exactly like they had taught her. "I'm Daria Hotz saying, 'I luuuve you'!" She winked at the camera and Braden flicked it off, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was great Daria!" He said in an adorable cute English accent that sounded real. He high-fived Daria. "I'm glad to be working with you!" Braden winked and left the studio, making Daria's insides jump.

_I'm glad to be working with you..._


End file.
